Fickle Pickle
by Kihin Ranno
Summary: Minako decides to become a vegetarian. For about ten minutes.


Fickle Pickle  
Written for the Sailor Moon Monthly Fanfiction Challenge on LiveJournal  
March 2009 - Sailor Stars  
Day Twenty-Three: Vegetarian  
by Kihin Ranno

As Minako strode over to them, Usagi, Ami, and Makoto knew from the look on her face that it would not be a carefree lunch. The three of them exchanged a collective sigh, their shoulders drooping underneath the weight of Minako's flights of fancy. The Three Lights, who had chosen to eat with them for reasons Makoto and Ami whispered about and one very big reason that went directly over Usagi's head, were perplexed.

Minako came to a grand halt, positioning herself directly beside Yaten and as near Seiya as loyalty to Usagi allowed. Then she sat down with a magnificent flourish, tossing her hair (unaware that she had smacked Taiki in the face with the gesture). Then she straightened her posture, opened her mouth, and made her announcement that would make lunch anything but the peaceful refuge they so longed for.

"I am now a vegetarian."

Usagi tilted her head. Ami buried her nose deeper in her book. Makoto raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking of the recipes she'd been meaning to try.

Yaten blinked, staring openly. "You're a what now?"

"A vegetarian," Minako repeated. "It means--"

"I know what it means, you insufferable twit," Yaten snapped. He paused, waiting for Minako to pout or sniffle. When she didn't, he hunched his shoulders. "I only meant why, and why are you two making those faces?"

Everyone turned their attention to Usagi and Makoto, who were jerking their hands across their necks, mouths twisted in twin grimaces. They stopped immediately, caught in the act, and did their best to look innocent.

"Yes," Taiki concurred, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "I for one am interested myself in this decision."

Seiya leaned back against the tree, nodding as his head as if in agreement, but anyone with any sense knew he was simply repositioning himself so that he looked as attractive as possible.

"You'll be sorry," Ami warned them primly, turning her page in her book.

Minako stuck out her tongue. "You're mean, Ami-chan."

"If you say so."

Minako turned her head sharply, snubbing the three traitors to her newest cause. "I have decided to become a vegetarian because it is the right and just thing to do. Meat is murder after all."

Taiki frowned. "Well, philosophically speaking, that might be true, but--"

_"Meat is murder,"_ Minako repeated fiercely. "I am very devoted to animal rights, you know."

The three other girls frowned, muttering to themselves about the mistreatment Artemis endured on a daily basis, including but not limited to Minako holding him out the window of her two-story house by the tail when he shed on her favorite sweater.

She preened, assuming they were commending her on her compassion and humanity. "So I will no longer eat meat in devotion to the cause of animal liberation. Don't you think that's important, Seiya-kun?"

"Uh-huh," Seiya muttered, gazing unabashedly at Usagi's neck like it was a peach he wanted to devour.

Taiki and Yaten rolled their eyes but made no comment.

"That's a very big decision, Aino-san," Taiki pronounced. "Good luck to you."

Yaten looked around at the group. Although Seiya was oblivious and Taiki skeptically supportive, he couldn't help but notice the postures of the three girls. Makoto did have a tiny glimmer of hope in her eyes, but he could tell how much they didn't look forward to the next few days or weeks that Minako might hold on to this fad. Yaten didn't know Minako very well, but she was the kind of girl who made a very quick impression in the extreme. Already privy to her idol chasing, her scheming, and her histrionics, he could only imagine the horror the three girls and their friend Rei would have to endure in the coming days.

Yaten leaned over to Minako conspiratorially. "You know, if you were really devoted to the cause, you'd actually become vegan."

Minako blinked at him, her crystal blue eyes wide. "Eh?"

"Vegan," he repeated. "It means that in addition to not eating meat, you don't eat any animal products either. Because as I'm sure you know, feeding ourselves off of them is even more immoral than killing them out right."

Without hesitation, Minako nodded emphatically, oblivious to Taiki dodging her hair like a barrage of shiny, golden bullets. "Yes! You're right! I should definitely do that!"

"That's really impressive. I bet it'll take a lot of fortitude."

Minako shrugged. "Whatever it takes to spare those poor defenseless creatures."

"I know I wouldn't be able to give up cookies."

Minako froze.

"Since eggs are an important part of cookie recipes, that means they're out," Yaten continued nonchalantly. "You wouldn't want to eat an egg, depriving a chicken of its life before its even lived it."

Minako weighed the implications of this, but eventually responded. "No. No, I wouldn't."

"You know, you'd have to give up cake for the same reason." Yaten shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I really love cake. What's your favorite-- Oh, silly me. I guess you don't have one since you're vegan and all. I'm a fan of strawberry shortcake myself."

"Yeah..." Minako whispered wistfully. "But the sacrifice is worth it."

"I think I could handle giving those up actually," Yaten confided. "But the one thing that I think would keep me from taking that step would definitely be ice cream."

"Oh come on!" Minako shouted indignantly. "There are no eggs in ice cream!"

Yaten shrugged. "Doesn't matter. It's dairy. And dairy products come from--"

"Cows," Minako finished hatefully. "Stupid damn cows."

"But you're saving those stupid damn cows," Yaten reminded her. "So it's all worth it, right?"

Minako glared at him. Then she turned her glare to Makoto. And then she reached forward, plucked the remaining shrimp from her bento box, and chowed down. No one brought up the subject of vegetarianism or veganism again.

But the looks of gratitude on the other girl's faces spoke volumes.


End file.
